1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to folding electronic devices in general, and particularly to a method for enhancing the viewing range of an enlarged screen made up of multiple displays disposed adjacently to each other within a folding electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic devices such as a laptop personal computer (laptop PC), a tablet computer (tablet PC), a mobile phone or a multifunction mobile phone (smartphone) include two or more chassis that are coupled to be foldable via a hinge mechanism. Hereinafter such electronic devices are called folding electronic devices. Some folding electronic devices include each chassis with a flat panel display (FPD) mounted thereon as well as a touch panel enabling a touch input to the FPD. Such a folding electronic device can be folded to be convenient for carriage and storage when the folding electronic device is not being used, and when the chassis are opened for use, the multiple FPDs may be coupled together to form a large desktop screen.